<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate and Love by AlexBluesoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293351">Hate and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul'>AlexBluesoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Homophobia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Revenge, Short Chapters, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier), Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo dos cosas pueden convertir a una buena persona en un asesino; el odio y el amor. Geralt había matado muchas veces, pero Jaskier siempre insistió en que era bueno, que él nunca arrebataría una vida sólo por placer.<br/>Bueno, ahora Jaskier no estaba para recordarle cuán bueno debía ser, y Geralt podía dejarse consumir por el odio y el amor a la vez.<br/>-<br/>O donde un montón de homofóbicos dejan a Jaskier al borde de la muerte, y Geralt nunca ha estado tan fuera de control en toda su larga vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En este fanfic hay alto contenido de homofobia, intento de asesinato y asesinato explícito. Si crees que alguno de estos puntos pueden dañar tu estado emocional, elije no arriesgarte, tu salud vale más que una historia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt y Jaskier estaban saliendo; llevaban dos años juntos y el brujo aún no lo procesaba por completo.</p><p>Y es que había besado y tenido sexo innumerables veces durante su vida, pero compartir la cama noche tras noche con la misma persona, descubrir la posición favorita de Jaskier al dormir o intercambiar un beso sólo porque sí... No, todo ésto era demasiado nuevo para él y no entendía cómo Jaskier podía tomárselo con tanta normalidad, sonriéndole con el mismo cariño cada vez que lo veía mientras que él luchaba por asimilar que podía amar <em>tanto </em>a una persona y ser amado de vuelta con la misma intensidad.</p><p>Dos años juntos, y su lento corazón aún se aceleraba cuando Jaskier decidía dejar de tocar su laúd para tomar su mano mientras caminaban por el bosque, aún se le escapaba una sonrisa cada vez que Jaskier se acercaba a dejar un beso en sus labios o su mejilla y aún se sentía abrumado mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo y dormido de Jaskier a su lado, desesperado por sentirlo más cerca aún cuando sus piernas estaban enredadas y se abrazaban el uno al otro bajo las mantas.</p><p>Más de dos décadas juntos, y aún estaba malditamente aterrado por la sola idea de perderlo.</p><p>—Geralt, ¿estás bien?</p><p>—Hm —asintió saliendo de sus pensamientos. El ojiazul lo miraba sabiendo que mentía, así que suspiró y decidió que no tenía de otra más que hablar—: Estamos cerca del pueblo.</p><p>—Puedo verlo, querido —se burló el castaño, pero reconoció la preocupación en su voz e hizo una mueca con incomodidad. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y se detuvo para alzarlas entre ambos, obteniendo una mirada confundida como respuesta.</p><p>—Últimamente estamos siendo descuidados —comenzó, buscando las palabras apropiadas para explicarlo y alerta a cualquier pequeña reacción de Jaskier—. Habíamos acordado no tomarnos de la mano tan cerca de la población.</p><p>Jaskier alzó las cejas, pero se apresuró a fingir una sonrisa y el corazón de Geralt se apretó dolorosamente al verla.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero supuse que estaríamos bien con tus maravillosos sentidos —bromeó encogiéndose de hombros, pero soltó su mano de todos modos. Geralt sintió la ausencia de contacto como un puñal retirándose lentamente de su pecho.</p><p>—Es sólo... no quiero arriesgarme —titubeó—. Eres tú quien se queda ahí mientras voy a cazar, me tranquilizaría pensar que estás a salvo —explicó, buscando la mirada azul y aliviándose cuando Jaskier lo observó de vuelta, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.</p><p>El bardo tomó su mano nuevamente y lo llevó hasta el costado del camino, detrás de un árbol, sólo para alzar su cabeza y besar con cariño sus labios.</p><p>—Está bien, seré más cuidadoso —prometió, y Geralt se sintió mal por obligarlo a esconder sus demostraciones de amor, pero se recordó que la seguridad de Jaskier estaba primero; luego tendrían toda la noche a solas para abrazarse y besarse con libertad.</p><p>—Gracias —murmuró, dándole otro beso antes de sonreírle y volver para tomar las riendas de Roach, Jaskier sonriendo a su lado y comenzando a afinar su laúd.</p><p>Sus músculos se relajaron por fin, disfrutando de que esa pequeña charla hubiera salido bien y Jaskier estuviera cantando a su lado con toda normalidad, pero aún había una pequeña espina enganchada en su pecho, ejerciendo presión e incomodándolo un poco. Podía ignorarla y, aun así, le molestaba de todos modos.</p><p>Siempre trataba de no pensar en ella, porque nunca se iría de allí y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto, pero maldición, a veces no podía evitarlo.</p><p>No era justo, podía soportar ser odiado por ser un brujo, pero ¿ser odiado por amar? Eso era estúpido, y lo detestaba aún más porque Jaskier entraba en esa categoría.</p><p>Un hombre que ama a otro hombre. Algo tan inofensivo pero visto con tanta repulsión, que si los demás se enteraran podrían reaccionar violentamente, al punto de que la única persona que le daba luz a su vida podía estar mortalmente en peligro.</p><p>Geralt no lograba comprenderlo. Jaskier se había arriesgado cuando se metía con mujeres casadas, y bien, él tuvo que salvarlo aun cuando ambos sabían que merecía la rabia que le dirigían, pero no ahora. ¿Por amar a un brujo? Tal vez. ¿Por amar a un hombre? <em>Eso</em>, eso absolutamente era ridículo.</p><p>Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que se había tensado nuevamente. Él se acostumbró a ser odiado, y estaba bien, el amor de Jaskier era suficiente para compensar cada piedra que le era arrojada, pero Jaskier no merecía el odio, él era un humano como todos esos imbéciles, era alegre, gentil y hacía feliz a muchos con su música.</p><p>Él merecía amar como todos los demás, tomar su mano, enganchar sus brazos o besarlo cuando quisiera, y Geralt daría cualquier cosa para que de él dependiera permitirle esa libertad.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tan pronto como cobró la recompensa, Geralt se apresuró a volver a la taberna, listo para ser bombardeado por las preguntas de Jaskier. Sin embargo, el bardo sólo le dio una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, se aseguró de que no tuviera alguna herida y se apresuró a pedir un baño para él.</p><p>Frunció el ceño, siguiéndolo por las escaleras.</p><p>—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó preocupado.</p><p>—Ah, lo mismo de siempre, corazón, imbéciles hay por todos lados —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo para restarle importancia.</p><p>Geralt tomó su brazo para detenerlo, mirándolo con atención desde unos peldaños más abajo.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —gruñó con los músculos tensos. Jaskier ya no solía meterse en problemas a menos que fuera para defenderlo de quienes odiaban a los brujos, y eso era cada vez menos frecuente, por lo que no había razón para que alguien le hubiera hecho algo.</p><p>Jaskier lo miró sorprendido, y luego se echó a reír: —Relájate, Geralt, fui yo quien se lo buscó y nadie me tocó un pelo de todos modos —explicó, y continuó su camino hacia la habitación.</p><p>Geralt suspiró, pero tan pronto como estuvieron dentro se acercó al ojiazul y le dio un beso en los labios, acunando su rostro y decidido a obtener respuestas.</p><p>Juntó sus frentes antes de susurrar: —Jaskier, dime qué ocurrió.</p><p>El castaño bufó, pero terminó asintiendo mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en la cama.</p><p>—Bueno, me quedé pensando en lo que hablamos antes de llegar aquí.</p><p>Geralt frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.</p><p>—Sobre que hemos estado siendo descuidados —aclaró—. Estuve pensando... ¿y si no tuviéramos que ser <em>tan </em>sigilosos? —Hizo una mueca desviando su mirada, y Geralt se tensó por completo.</p><p>—Jaskier... —comenzó, pero el castaño se apresuró a interrumpirlo.</p><p>—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es arriesgado, así que simplemente hice algunas preguntas por aquí y por allá a gente borracha, ¡me aseguré de que nadie sospechara, Geralt! ¡Lo juro!</p><p>No muy convencido, juntó sus labios en una línea, pero asintió y se sentó a su lado: —¿Y?</p><p>—Y... bueno, evidentemente todos rechazaron la idea de que dos hombres o mujeres fueran pareja —se encogió de hombros—. Algunos me dieron la lata del caos que eso traería y cómo condenaría a todos, y que si conocía a alguien así debía decirlo inmediatamente para exterminarlo antes de que los arrastrara a la perdición —rodó los ojos, y de nuevo sonrió de esa manera que hacía que el corazón de Geralt se estrujara dolorosamente—. Así que me rendí, no es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de todos modos.</p><p>Geralt se quedó en silencio, pensando en qué decir para intentar animarlo.</p><p>—Bueno... hay algunos que lo aceptan —dijo sabiendo que «algunos» no bastaba.</p><p>—Sólo Yennefer y tus hermanos —sonrió—. Y están muy lejos de llenar una ciudad.</p><p>Aunque le pesaba, asintió de acuerdo. Le rompía el corazón que algo estuviera haciendo sufrir a Jaskier y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto, pues no dependía de él. Lo único que estaba en sus manos era intentar consolarlo.</p><p>—Te he escuchado pedir la opinión de algunos niños —comentó, obteniendo una mirada sorprendida—. No parecen disgustados por la idea.</p><p>—No, tienes razón, a ellos no les molesta que nos amemos —rió el ojiazul, esta vez más animado. Geralt quiso tomar su mano, pero en ese momento golpearon la puerta y Jaskier se apresuró a abrir, dejando que algunos jóvenes entraran con la tina de agua caliente. Geralt se sorprendió un poco, había estado tan concentrado en la conversación que no prestó atención a lo que pasaba afuera.</p><p>En el umbral de la puerta abierta, uno de los jóvenes se había quedado mirándolos sin entrar, y Geralt casi pudo oler el asco que expedía. Rodó los ojos, suponiendo que las canciones de Jaskier no lograban ablandar a todos; aún había quienes odiaban a los brujos.</p><p>Como cada vez que llegaba de una cacería, Jaskier se preocupó de limpiarlo diligentemente, eliminando cada rastro de sangre en su cuerpo y mezclando sus jabones favoritos en el agua. Geralt le habría pedido que entrara con él, pero ahora estaba más atento al exterior y se dio cuenta de que un par de personas rondaban mucho la puerta; no podía arriesgarse a que los escucharan bañándose juntos, eso levantaría sospechas.</p><p>Por supuesto, alertó con algunas señas a Jaskier para que no dijera nada prometedor. No era la primera vez que sucedía, por lo que el ojiazul sólo asintió y dejó salir su habitual parloteo. Tampoco pudieron tener sexo esa noche, pero se conformaron con enredar sus piernas bajo las mantas y dormir tan abrazados como acostumbraban a hacer.</p><p>Al día siguiente, estaban recogiendo a Roach del establo cuando un hombre llegó corriendo hacia ellos, jadeando exhausto y tropezando con sus propios pies. Geralt alzó una ceja en su dirección, y Jaskier se dignó a sostener su hombro para estabilizarlo.</p><p>—¡Señor brujo! —comenzó el hombre tomando aire—. ¡No te vayas aún! ¡Un grifo...! ¡Un grifo se llevó a mi hijo! ¡Por favor! —suplicó, apresurándose a sacar una bolsa de su ropa y empujarla hacia él—. ¡Tengo dinero! ¡Ayúdeme por favor!</p><p>Jaskier hizo una mueca, pero se giró a mirarlo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no tuvieran de otra que quedarse. Geralt suspiró, asintiendo y recibiendo la bolsa para pasársela al ojiazul.</p><p>—¿Hacia dónde? —gruñó, y dio un disimulado toque al antebrazo de Jaskier antes de seguir las indicaciones del hombre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier suspiró, sentado en la cama mientras veía la lluvia caer afuera. Geralt acababa de irse y las nubes oscuras habían invadido inmediatamente el cielo, dejándolo en un ambiente idóneo para terminar de perfeccionar su triste canción, aquella que jamás tocaría frente a su brujo para no preocuparlo.</p><p>«Every sunday's getting more bleak..., a fresh poison each week. "We were born sick", you heard them say it»* cantó suavemente, procurando que su laúd sonara más que su voz pues, aunque la letra no decía explícitamente lo que sentía, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo dedujera. </p><p>Había tenido pocas ocasiones para terminarla, ya que no quería que Geralt la escuchara y supiera que le afectaba todo ésto. Posiblemente se hacía una idea, pero él temía que, si descubría <em>cuánto </em>le dolía en realidad, Geralt no querría seguir con su relación. Y es que era doloroso tener que ocultarse, pero no sería nada comparado a no tenerlo en absoluto.</p><p>«My church offers no absolutes, she tells me "worship in the bedroom"... The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you»** sonrió con tristeza, recordando con amor cada beso en la frente que Geralt le daba cuando nadie miraba. «I was born sick, but I love it, command me to be well...»*** inhaló temblorosamente, sin extrañarse cuando una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. No se molestó en limpiarla, estaba solo de todos modos.</p><p>«Amen... amen... amen...» repitió lentamente y, justo cuando cambió a una melodía más rápida y potente en su laúd, la puerta se abrió de par en par y él se puso de pie en un sobresalto.</p><p>✺✺✺</p><p> </p><p>Estaba atardeciendo en medio de una tempestuosa lluvia cuando Geralt caminaba de regreso. Tenía empapado hasta los huevos,  pero la caza le tomó menos de lo que esperaba y agradecía llegar a tiempo para dormir en una cálida cama con Jaskier.</p><p>Supo que algo andaba mal apenas puso un pie en el pueblo. El olor a ira era más potente, pero sobre todo el miedo. No tenía sentido, a estas alturas las personas deberían haberse medianamente acostumbrado a su presencia.</p><p>Caminó hacia la taberna amarrando a Roach en la entrada; tenía un mal presentimiento y no perdería tiempo caminando al establo. Se aseguraría de que Jaskier estuviera bien, que le dijera si había pasado algo de lo que no estaba enterado y, por fin, podría relajarse.</p><p>Sin embargo, apenas abrió la puerta el olor del miedo lo golpeó como una patada en el estómago. Unos platos se rompieron contra el suelo, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue dar largos pasos hacia la habitación, usando cada pedazo de su autocontrol para no correr.</p><p>Un pitido ahogó su audición en cuanto abrió la puerta; habían pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo de madera, y un desorden que evidenciaba una pelea.</p><p>Gruñó guturalmente, y bajó los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres, apresurándose a atrapar al dueño de la taberna en medio de su intento de escape y levantándolo por el cuello de su camisa.</p><p>—El bardo —exigió en un gruñido—. Dónde está.</p><p>—Yo... él... —tartamudeó, mirando en todas direcciones buscando ayuda—. Unos hombres... tenían el rostro cubierto... subieron y se lo llevaron a la fuerza, ¡no sé nada más! ¡Lo juro!</p><p>—¡¿Hacia dónde?! —preguntó agitándolo, ignorando el color morado que estaba adquiriendo la cara del hombre.</p><p>—¡No lo sé! ¡Tomaron sus caballos y salieron del pueblo! ¡No sé a dónde! —lloriqueó, sosteniéndose de su brazo con ambas manos para poder respirar. Geralt soltó su ropa bruscamente, provocando que cayera al suelo. No le dirigió otra palabra, casi corrió para montar a Roach y partir en seguida.</p><p>¿Por qué demonios querrían llevarse a Jaskier? ¿Era una carnada para atraerlo o se había metido en problemas?</p><p>Por la razón que fuese, debía encontrarlo rápido, no quería ni pensar qué tan lejos estaban ya o qué le habían hecho, eso sólo lo alteraría más y no podría contenerse de matarlos cuando los encontrara, y no podía hacer eso. Jaskier siempre disfrutó ver cómo golpeaba a sus secuestradores —desde que se conocían ésto había sucedido varias veces—, pero nunca, nunca lo alentó a asesinarlos.</p><p>Taloneó las costillas de su yegua, siguiendo las huellas recientes de otros caballos y rogando que fueran de los que se llevaron a Jaskier pues no tenía ninguna otra maldita pista para seguir, cabalgaba completamente a ciegas y eso no hacía más que incrementar su temor.</p><p>Las huellas se desviaron del camino a un sendero más estrecho, e intuyendo que estaba en la dirección correcta no dudó en seguirlo, encontrando al final de éste una escondida casa de madera. Vio que había humo del otro lado, y se apresuró a bajarse de Roach para dar la vuelta, creyendo sentir el olor del perfume de Jaskier y rogando no equivocarse.</p><p>Cuando la cruel escena apareció ante sus ojos, Geralt deseó haberse equivocado.</p><p>✺</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Cada domingo se vuelve más sombrío, un veneno fresco cada semana. "Nacimos enfermos", les oíste decir.</p><p>**Mi iglesia no ofrece dogmas, ella me dice que "la venere en el dormitorio". El único cielo al que seré enviado, es cuando estoy a solas contigo.</p><p>***Nací enfermo, pero me encanta, ordéname sanar...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier sentía los malditos latidos de su corazón martilleándole en la cabeza, demasiado asustado como para lograr asimilar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La gente le arrojaba cosas, algunas demasiado duras —tal vez piedras— que le hacían ver borroso unos segundos, y como tenía las manos y rodillas sobre el lodo sólo veía los pares de pies de quienes lo sostenían bruscamente, lo sacudían y pateaban, gritando todo tipo de insultos por el monstruo que era.</p><p>Un rincón de su mente se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto, que todos sabían que amaba a un <em>hombre</em>, que su mundo giraba alrededor de <em>Geralt, </em>pero la negación empujaba este pensamiento como si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que no fuera cierto, que no moriría aquí y que pronto estaría en los brazos de su brujo, recibiendo caricias e intercambiando besos.</p><p>Era imposible negar lo obvio, pero el miedo de ser castrado en público y morir desangrado como un pobre animal era mayor a toda realidad, y se limitó a llorar dejando que sus lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia, el lodo y la comida descompuesta que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.</p><p>No supo si fue una de las patadas, una piedra en su cráneo o la sangre que ya le empapaba los ojos, pero de pronto su visión se volvió oscura, y sólo pudo <em>sentir, </em>sin tener idea de qué pasaría con él.</p><p>Luchó por resistir el dolor en un estado entre la consciencia e inconsciencia, pero no supo cuándo ni cómo el escenario a su alrededor cambió. Ahora eran menos personas las que lo golpeaban, y frente a él había una gran hoguera que luchaba por sobrevivir bajo la lluvia.</p><p>Sonrió, pensando que lo estaba haciendo mejor que él.</p><p>✺✺✺</p><p> </p><p>Geralt no era fácil de alterar, pero nunca se sintió más fuera de sí que ahora.</p><p>La espada de acero apareció en su mano, y tanto la lluvia como los gritos de esos enfermos hombres cubrieron sus pasos, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia hasta que atravesó el estómago del primer tipo, obteniendo una horrorizada mirada de todos los demás.</p><p>Retiró la espada con brusquedad y lo dejó caer, y alcanzó a rebanar el cuello de otro antes de que el resto corriera lejos de su alcance. Él no iba a perseguirlos por ahora, no cuando Jaskier estaba frente a él al borde de la muerte.</p><p>Cayó de rodillas a su lado y soltó la espada, temblando fuertemente mientras trataba de enfocarse en los latidos de Jaskier que, débilmente, aún podía escuchar. Nunca lo había visto tan herido antes, nunca, ni siquiera cuando de manera testaruda se entrometía en alguna de sus cacerías.</p><p>Su ropa estaba destrozada, su rostro desfigurado y la lluvia lavaba rápidamente la sangre que no paraba de salir por todos lados. Geralt no se atrevía a tocarlo, temía que sólo un roce moviera peligrosamente alguno de sus huesos rotos. Frenéticamente, comenzó a preguntarse si tendría alguna hemorragia interna, si alguna costilla le habría perforado un pulmón o... si Jaskier sobreviviría a ésto.</p><p>Se negó a incluso <em>considerar </em>la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Con movimientos torpes buscó entre su ropa el xenovox que Yennefer le había dado, y llamó a la hechicera tan rápido como pudo. No supo qué salió de su boca cuando le gritó por ayuda, pero Yennefer y Triss aparecieron por un portal a su lado y sus sentidos decidieron anularse casi por completo mientras ambas trabajaban nerviosamente en Jaskier.</p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras sentía su pecho desgarrándose como si lo hubieran abierto a la mitad, pero finalmente Triss se volteó a mirarlo con mirada agotada, sin dejar de trabajar, y el ruido blanco en sus oídos se detuvo por completo cuando ella abrió la boca.</p><p>«Vivirá» leyó en sus labios, porque no confiaba en que sus oídos hubieran escuchado bien. Creyó sentir la tierra moviéndose bajo sus rodillas, pero sólo era el mareo de estar experimentando el peor terror de su larga vida.</p><p>Asintió bruscamente, volviendo a mirar cómo el pecho de Jaskier subía y bajaba. No se atrevió a pestañear, temía que, si lo hacía, cuando abriera los ojos no hubiera ningún signo de que estuviera respirando.</p><p>✺✺✺</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer reprimió con dignidad sus ganas de llorar, no podía quebrarse y menos cuando Geralt era el más afectado por ésto. Nunca creyó que alguna vez lo vería así, tan destrozado, pero rogaba por que no volviera a suceder. Parecía a punto de desmoronarse, y eso la asustaba.</p><p>Jaskier estaba irreconocible, y una enorme furia hizo ebullición en su interior al saber la razón. Ésta era una de las razones por las que despreciaba a los retorcidos seres que pisaban esta tierra, ésta era la fuente de su odio, y se negó a quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que el montón de escoria que había dañado a su amigo seguía libre. Porque sí, habían dos cadáveres cerca, pero ella sabía que ésto había sido obra de un número más grande, y no dormiría hasta encontrarlos.</p><p>Sin dejar de transferirle su energía a Triss, volvió a mirar la triste imagen del brujo y, ahora que sabía que Jaskier viviría, se permitió sonreír. Estaba segura de que Geralt querría venganza, y ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a ayudarlo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su propio grito desgarró su garganta mientras se sentaba bruscamente en donde sea que estuviera. Estaba llorando antes de despertar, y dio un sobresalto cuando una de sus manos fue tomada entre otras dos más grandes y ásperas.</p><p>El terror que había sentido se desvaneció en un instante, pero le tomó unos segundos más entender que en serio habían dos ojos dorados mirándolo con tanta preocupación, y no la mitad del pueblo golpeándolo.</p><p>No tenía sentido que estuviera vivo, pero Geralt siempre, siempre lo salvaba, así que debía creerlo.</p><p>Temblando en un sollozo, no esperó más tiempo para lanzarse a los brazos de su brujo, y se permitió llorar libremente mientras era apretado con desesperación por quien le daba sentido a su vida. Lloró de alegría, porque estaba vivo y con Geralt, y lloró de miedo, porque le aterraba la idea de que ahora el brujo lo dejara en un estúpido intento de protegerlo.</p><p>—No me dejes, Geralt —suplicó con la voz patéticamente rota—, por favor no, por favor no me dejes... no por ésto.</p><p>—Shh, Jask, está bien, amor —lo tranquilizó Geralt, alejándose un poco para verlo con preocupación—. Jamás te dejaría, ¿entiendes? La única razón por la que me alejaría sería si así lo quieres —los ojos dorados se tornaron inseguros, como si Geralt también esperara que su relación terminara por lo que había sucedido.</p><p>Jaskier hipó entre sollozos. Intentó sonreír, pero sabía que sólo había formado una fea mueca llorosa, así que se limitó a negar rápidamente y besar a su brujo aunque su boca estuviera empapada de lágrimas saladas. A Geralt no pareció importarle, acunó su rostro rápidamente y lo besó con todo el cariño y miedo que seguramente habría sentido, que Jaskier lamentaba haberle hecho sentir.</p><p>—Lo siento —susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras se escondía en el hombro contrario—. Te prometí que sería cuidadoso, pero lo arruiné todo otra vez.</p><p>Geralt se tensó de pronto, pero no se alejó, sólo siguió acariciando su espalda. Jaskier temió que comenzara a recriminarle lo tonto que había sido, pero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, había sido estúpidamente arriesgado y tuvo lo que se merecía. Por eso, se sorprendió cuando Geralt por fin habló.</p><p>—Jaskier, no vuelvas a disculparte por algo así —murmuró, y el abrazo se volvió más apretado.</p><p>Frunció el ceño, confundido: —Pero...</p><p>—¿Es tu culpa que esos dementes existan? —gruñó, antes de suspirar y relajarse—. Nunca debí haberte dicho que fueras sigiloso, no tienes por qué, Jaskier, mereces ser tan cursi y cariñoso como todas esas parejas de mierda que caminan por las calles de la mano, cuando ni siquiera se aman tanto como nosotros lo hacemos.</p><p>—No puedes estar seguro —rió suavemente, tratando de quitar algo de tensión. Sin embargo, Geralt volvió a alejarse para acunar su mejilla y mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>—Estoy seguro de que nadie ama tanto a alguien como yo te amo a ti —dijo con seriedad, sin dejar de verlo ni por un segundo—, y ya no voy a ocultarlo sólo porque unos imbéciles no están de acuerdo con eso.</p><p>Jaskier contuvo la respiración, y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras empujaba a Geralt para acostarse sobre él, besándolo por toda la cara entre risas temblorosas que el brujo correspondió con el mismo cariño y dedicación.</p><p>Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando Geralt estuviera con él.</p><p>✺✺✺</p><p> </p><p>Geralt dio un suspiro agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, pero aunque la rabia seguía viva en su pecho, al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que Jaskier estaba durmiendo, a salvo y cálido en una cama.</p><p>Tan pronto como terminaron su charla se apresuró a llenarlo con jugo y comida; Yennefer siempre compraba exquisiteces, por lo que tenía un buen banquete para ofrecerle a Jaskier y realmente lo alivió verlo comer con tanto entusiasmo. También se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora Geralt lo miraba sentado en el borde de la cama, asustado de perderlo de vista.</p><p>Escuchó los pasos de la hechicera acercándose antes de que golpeara suavemente la puerta, y fue a abrir tan silenciosamente como pudo.</p><p>Ella le dio su típica mirada inexpresiva, pero Geralt reconoció la empatía en ellos y se sintió infinitamente en deuda con Yennefer y Triss, por haber salvado a la persona más importante en su vida.</p><p>—Yenn —saludó, esperando que la hechicera soltara lo que había venido a decir.</p><p>—¿Cuándo partimos? —preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>Sintió sus hombros tensarse, entendió de inmediato a qué se refería y se giró hacia Jaskier considerando la idea. Su bardo dormía tranquilamente, pero hace sólo una hora había despertado gritando y llorando por una pesadilla, y Geralt no dudaba que vendrían más.</p><p>Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar los ojos violeta.</p><p>—Ahora mismo —decidió, obteniendo una satisfecha sonrisa a cambio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este capítulo contiene violencia y tortura explícita, puedes saltarlo si así lo prefieres, no afectará a la trama de la historia. De nuevo; cuida tu salud mental, es muy valiosa❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes de irse, Triss intentó tranquilizar a Geralt diciéndole que había obtenido un nuevo laúd para Jaskier, que se lo daría tan pronto como despertara y que se encargaría de tenerlo entretenido. Sin embargo, una gran parte de él le pedía que no lo hiciera, que no obtendría nada de ésto y que, sobre todo, no era lo que Jaskier querría.</p><p>Pero el odio y el amor quemándolo por dentro fue suficiente para mantener su decisión, y no dudó cuando siguió a Yennefer a través de un portal.</p><p>Resultó que la hechicera ya había adelantado el trabajo. Mientras caminaban, le explicó lo difícil que había sido reconocer los rostros porque Jaskier no los había mirado por mucho tiempo, y en general sólo habían imágenes borrosas. Como para asegurarse de que Geralt no diera marcha atrás, también se encargó de explicarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que le habían dicho y hecho, y cuando Geralt tuvo en frente al primer imbécil que había dañado a Jaskier, ya tenía una cantidad abrumadora de ira recorriendo su cuerpo.</p><p>Yennefer los transportó a la casa de madera donde había encontrado al bardo, y luego de unos buenos golpes se aseguraron de inmovilizarlo bien antes de ir por los demás. Geralt no tenía paciencia para esperar tanto, pero Yenn insistía en que debían ser sigilosos, pues aumentar su mala reputación sólo incrementaría el peligro para Jaskier. Por supuesto, eso mantuvo al brujo tranquilo durante el resto del trabajo, y ambos se escabulleron casa por casa bajo la noche más larga de sus vidas.</p><p>Era de madrugada aún cuando tuvieron a los nueve tipos reunidos en una fila, algunos gritando enojados bajo las mordazas en sus bocas, otros llorando y acurrucándose sobre sí mismos. Sólo uno se encontraba completamente tranquilo, mirándolos con aire desafiante sin importar que estuviera atado de rodillas frente a un brujo y una hechicera ardiendo en ira.</p><p>—Deja ese para el final —dijo Yenn de brazos cruzados mirando al hombre.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>Yennefer guardó silencio unos segundos, parecía estar conteniéndose para no asesinarlo ella misma.</p><p>—No tengo que entrar en su mente para saber que fue quien reunió a todos —masculló, sus ojos violeta casi brillaban de manera sobrenatural—. Les metiste mierda en la cabeza, ¿no es así? Los convenciste de lo peligroso que el bardo era y disfrutaste verlo mientras era repudiado por el pueblo —gruñó al hombre, obteniendo una inexpresiva mirada a cambio que sólo confirmaba sus palabras.</p><p>Geralt hizo un intento de abalanzarse contra él, pero Yennefer lo frenó bruscamente poniendo un brazo sobre su pecho, y ambos se miraron a los ojos en una pugna por liderar la situación.</p><p>—Para el final —repitió ella—. Que vea lo que les haces a los demás mientras espera su turno.</p><p>El brujo gruñó, sentía todo su cuerpo caliente por la adrenalina y le tomó un buen tiempo acceder a las palabras de la hechicera, asintiendo brevemente y yendo por el primero.</p><p>Era uno de los que gritaban enojados, pero Geralt se mantuvo serio mientras rajaba su ropa para desnudarlo y, sin escrúpulos, tiró con fuerza de su miembro y testículos para cercenarlos por completo. Si antes el hombre gritaba, ahora se estaba desgarrando las cuerdas vocales, retorciéndose entre su propia poza de sangre.</p><p>Yennefer suspiró complacida, y el brujo lo dejó a un lado para que muriera desangrándose y agonizando en dolor, mientras iba por uno de los que lloraban desesperados y se retorcían para alejarse de él.</p><p>Lo arrastró por el pelo lejos de los demás, y con éste se tomó el tiempo de mutilar lentamente los pies y manos, su rostro adquiriendo cada vez más la expresión de la ira que sentía al pensar cómo esas extremidades habían golpeado a Jaskier una y otra vez, sin detenerse aún cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.</p><p>Lo arrojó como basura a un lado del otro, quien se había callado hace un rato y ahora se sacudía entre espasmos con los ojos desorbitados.</p><p>Le costó seguir siendo paciente cuando arrastró al tercero; no hallaba la hora de asesinar al último, pero Yennefer tenía razón, debía ver lo que le esperaba antes de morir. Lo miró de reojo mientras rebanaba un pedazo de cuero cabelludo del tipo de turno, y casi sonrió cuando lo vio sudando frío desde su lugar, al parecer no tan tranquilo como al principio.</p><p>A éste le rajó el pene a la mitad, y le ensartó un puñal en el recto antes de arrojarlo con los otros dos.</p><p>Al cuarto, le sacó los ojos y lo obligó a tragárselos antes de cortarle la lengua.</p><p>Al quinto, le quitó uno por uno sus dientes con un puñal y le arrancó labios y orejas.</p><p>Al sexto, le enterró un cuchillo por el orificio de la nariz y la desgarró desde adentro, antes de arrancarle una por una las uñas y luego cortarle los dedos.</p><p>Antes de que se quedara sin ideas, Yennefer le acercó un martillo de quién sabe dónde y Geralt le molió los huesos de las manos al séptimo, siguiendo con los pies, las rodillas y reventando sus testículos antes de ir con el octavo.</p><p>Para este punto, el líder temblaba violentamente mientras evitaba mirarlos, y tanto el brujo como la hechicera disfrutaron de ver sus ojos aterrados porque su turno estaba cerca.</p><p>Yenn le hizo un gesto para que le permitiera encargarse del octavo, y Geralt asintió antes de cederle el puñal. Ella lo tomó, sonriendo mientras caminaba elegantemente hacia el hombre en el suelo, y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo abrió su estómago en un largo corte, sonriendo por los gritos que invadían sus oídos.</p><p>Sin ningún signo de asco, introdujo sus manos en las entrañas del tipo y tomó sus intestinos, aprovechando que seguía vivo para empujarlos lentamente por su garganta, haciéndolo asfixiarse y sacudirse violentamente en un intento vano de retroceder. Alcanzó a introducir dos metros del intestino cuando el hombre por fin se quedó inmóvil, y bufó con decepción, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le devolvía a Geralt el puñal.</p><p>Como si hubiera estado descansando todo este tiempo, Geralt se sintió más enérgico que nunca viendo con placer el aterrado rostro mientras se acercaba a él.</p><p>Sin embargo, un chispeante portal detrás de él lo distrajo, y tanto el brujo como la hechicera se voltearon bruscamente al ver quién lo atravesaba.</p><p>—Lo siento —murmuró Triss detrás de Jaskier, visiblemente afectada.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Entonces... sí, no quiero que nadie piense que soy una sádica enferma, pero quise expresar algo de la rabia que siento cada vez que veo cómo un grupo de bastardos matan a una pareja homosexual por ir caminando de la mano. Muchas veces los violan y torturan antes de asesinarlos, y las descripciones de lo que les hacen son tan explícitas que me pongo a llorar por lo injusto y estúpido que es todo, de que haya gente tan enferma dañando a personas inocentes, a tal punto que cuando salí del clóset con mi familia, lo primero que mi papá me dijo es cuánto le preocupaba que me apedrearan o mataran por tener una pareja mujer.</p><p> Así que aquí está mi desahogo, Yenn es mi sed de sangre, Geralt mi ira y Jaskier mi voz de la razón.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta vez, Yennefer no pudo mantenerse inexpresiva. Supo exactamente que su rostro se había transformado en una expresión asustada cuando Jaskier apareció ante ellos, mirando con horror el escenario que habían construido y tomándose el tiempo de observar cada cadáver antes de mirar a Geralt.</p><p>Miró al brujo también, encontrándolo peor que ella. Geralt estaba demasiado estático, como si temiera sólo respirar, y su expresión estaba casi tan aterrada como el día de ayer, cuando Triss y ella lucharon por mantener a Jaskier con vida.</p><p>—Lo siento, Jaskier insistía en buscarlos por su cuenta si yo no... —comenzó Triss, preocupada, pero Yenn negó rápidamente con la cabeza en su dirección, haciéndola callarse. Los ojos dorados seguían atentos a los azules, y la hechicera sabía que no podía meterse en ésto. Se sentía culpable, pero no se arrepentía de nada, por lo que sólo se acercó a Triss y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando ver cómo terminaba todo ésto.</p><p>—Jask... —murmuró Geralt con la voz rota, y el bardo por fin se acercó a él. Sin embargo, el brujo se mantuvo inmóvil; Jaskier no había dicho una palabra y sus movimientos eran tensos, como si caminara de manera mecánica</p><p>El ojiazul tomó el puñal de las manos de Geralt y, sin decirle una palabra, se acercó al hombre que quedaba, agachándose frente a él. El brujo dio un paso hacia adelante, asustado, pero optó por mantenerse en su lugar, el imbécil estaba inmovilizado después de todo.</p><p>—Por favor... —susurró Jaskier con voz temblorosa, viendo fijamente los ojos del hombre—. Sé amable en tu próxima vida —suplicó, enterrando rápidamente el puñal en su corazón. El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no le tomó muchos segundos para caer inerte.</p><p>Yennefer tragó saliva con disconformidad, no era el final que quería para el hombre, pero no esperaba otra cosa viniendo del bardo. Miró al brujo, y lo encontró demasiado asustado de lo que Jaskier haría a continuación como para preocuparse por no haber torturado al líder.</p><p>Cuando el ojiazul se dio la vuelta, Geralt casi saltó en su lugar, pero el bardo simplemente caminó hacia él y tomó su mano ensangrentada entre las suyas antes de mirarlo a los ojos con dolor. No sonrió, no lo abrazó y no lo besó, simplemente lo miró y Geralt no pudo quitarle la vista ni por un segundo, demasiado atento a cada movimiento de Jaskier, a descubrir si había decepción en su rostro o la más mínima intención de dejarlo.</p><p>Jaskier suspiró y Geralt contuvo la respiración.</p><p>—Regresemos, ¿sí? —pidió el ojiazul y, aunque algo aturdido, el brujo asintió de inmediato.</p><p>✺✺✺</p><p> </p><p>Como cada vez que volvía de una cacería, Jaskier limpió suavemente la sangre en el cuerpo de Geralt, lavándolo con el mismo cariño y amor de siempre, y el brujo no podía hacer más que enterrarse en su lugar, esperando pacientemente pero aterrado a que Jaskier hablara en cualquier momento, que por fin aceptara el monstruo en el que se había convertido por más que luchó por hacerlo un buen hombre.</p><p>Geralt apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, odiándose por decepcionar a la única persona que siempre creyó en él.</p><p>—Sal, amor, déjame secarte —pidió el ojiazul, y Geralt quiso gemir por el apodo cariñoso. Obedeció en silencio, dejando que su bardo lo envolviera en toallas antes de secar su pelo con delicadeza, y luego tomara su mano para conducirlo a la cama.</p><p>Cuando se sentó en el colchón, Jaskier se encargó de secar amorosamente el resto de su cuerpo, prestando atención a cada centímetro mientras bajaba sin una pizca de morbosidad. Al final, apoyó los pies del brujo sobre sus rodillas, y secó entre los dedos también antes de tirar la toalla a un lado y subir la mirada hacia sus ojos.</p><p>Geralt contuvo la respiración, pero Jaskier por fin le dio una sonrisa. Cansada y triste, pero una sonrisa sincera al fin y al cabo.</p><p>El castaño lo empujó suavemente para que se recostara y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos con las mantas y dando leves caricias en su pecho mientras respiraba tranquilo.</p><p>—Sabes que no me iré a ningún lado, ¿cierto? —susurró Jaskier, y Geralt quiso llorar mientras por fin se permitía abrazarlo con fuerza, abrumado por el alivio que esas palabras causaron en él.</p><p>—Lo lamento —susurró sobre el cabello marrón—. En serio lo siento.</p><p>—Geralt —suspiró el ojiazul, y se alejó para verlo—, esas personas eran monstruos, no por lo que me hicieron, sino por qué lo hicieron... Yo te tuve a ti para rescatarme, pero ¿qué pasa con los demás? Sé que hay otros hombres y mujeres que se aman también, y ellos no tienen quién los salve —hizo una mueca—. Ese siempre ha sido tu trabajo, amor, salvarnos de los monstruos, sin importar en qué forma vengan.</p><p>Geralt guardó silencio. Sabía que lo correcto era matarlos por el peligro que representaban, tal como Jaskier hizo, como <em>él </em>debería haberlo hecho. Rápido e indoloro, por deber en lugar de placer, pero el odio y el amor lo habían cegado.</p><p>Era fácil decidir cuando dañaban a alguien a quien no conocías, con quien no tenías ninguna cercanía... pero cuando dañan a la persona alrededor de la cual gira tu mundo, todo es distinto, todo es tan abrumadoramente distinto.</p><p>Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Jaskier levantó su mentón con el dorso de su dedo para que volviera mirarlo, y él lo hizo con el arrepentimiento reflejado en su rostro. El ojiazul, sin embargo, volvió a sonreírle con comprensión.</p><p>—Tienes sentimientos, amor —murmuró con cariño—, no está bien lo que hiciste y haremos hasta lo imposible para que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero no te culpo por dejar que tus sentimientos te consuman, y menos cuando lo que hiciste fue por mí.</p><p>Geralt asintió, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del ojiazul con un infinito alivio por tener entre sus brazos a alguien que lo comprendía y amaba a pesar de todo.</p><p>El odio y el amor eran los sentimientos más aterradores que alguien pudiera sentir, pero Geralt agradecía que el amor siempre fuera más fuerte, y se aferraría a él con todo su ser para permitir que ese, y sólo ese sentimiento fuera el que lo consumiera con libertad.</p><p>Sería un buen hombre, por Jaskier y por el amor que sobrevivía de todas esas parejas asesinadas, y las que él lucharía por proteger.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>